


Patron Of The Arts

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Clothing, F/M, Humor, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While getting ready to do some field work on a case, Kirsten helps Cameron with his bow tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patron Of The Arts

**Author's Note:**

> I've also been working on another version of this where they're both getting ready again, but this time Cameron has to help Kirsten out with something she's wearing. So we'll see if I can finish that one up too.

Kirsten impatiently paced back and forth in the hallway outside of Cameron's bedroom. Despite having no concept of time, she **really** hated waiting. They had to attend a fancy art opening tonight to gather some more intel about the most recent stitch case that they were working on.

To cut down on time, Kirsten had gotten ready over at his place, since his apartment was closer to the venue, and she was surprised to find that she was done before he was. She had always heard woman take longer than men to get ready, though that did not seem to be true in her case.

Cameron stood in front of the mirror, retying his bow tie for about the twelfth time that evening, only to have it once again come out crooked. He let out a heavy sigh of annoyance and untied the fabric yet again, in another attempt to get it right.

Kirsten let out an exasperated huff, at this rate, the art gallery opening would be over long before they even arrived. The blonde stepped into his bedroom and walked over to him. "Here, let me." She offered. Cameron turned to face her, a look of mild surprise written on his face as she grabbed the two ends of the fabric and started nimbly tying it.

"You're too anal about these things sometimes." She muttered, shaking her head. Cameron frowned and gave a slight pout. "I'm not anal." He argued, looking away momentarily. "I just, like things done a certain way." Kirsten gave a slight snort and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Girlfriend."

As he turned back to look at her, his brows furrowed together as he continued to watch the ease in which she was making the bow tie. It put his own skills on the matter to shame. "Where did you learn how to tie a bow tie?" He asked curiously.

"Ed taught me." She explained, but still remained completely focused on her task. "He wore a lot of bow ties and thought it might be good for me to learn. Also, he wanted to make sure I could still establish new muscle memories after the accident."

It doesn't take her long to finish up the tie. When she was finally done, she smiled at him and gave him a gentle pat with both her hands on his chest at the successful outcome, and let's her palms rest there.

"There, all done." Kirsten looks up at him and gives him a challenging look. "Does this meet your approval, _Dr. Goodkin_?" Cameron playfully narrows her eyes at her. Clearly she's having fun messing with him tonight. But even still, he likes seeing her like this, enjoying herself, even if it is at his own expense. She's come a long way from being the emotionally vacant girl that never smiled.

He shakes his head at her previous comment and smiles back at her. "It's... perfect actually. What would I do without you, Stretch?"

Kirsten gave a small smirk. "Probably walked around all night with a crooked bow tie. You _do_  know they make clip on ones nowadays, right?"

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny." As he glanced down, he found that her hands were still resting on his chest from earlier. It seems she had finally realized too, because their eyes simultaneously flitted up to meet one another before Kirsten slowly pulled her hands away and lets them fall to her side. He swears he saw a brief glimpse of disappointment cross her face as she did so, but he probably just imagined it.

"Ready to go?" The blonde then asked, already half way out of his bedroom and into the hall. Cameron sighs, then gives one last muss of his hair before following her lead. He opens the apartment door for her and the two head out to his car.

As Kirsten walked behind him down the hallway to the elevator, she glanced down at her hands and strangely found herself missing the warmth that they had felt earlier, though she didn't understand why.

"You alright, Cupcake?" Cameron asks looking back over his shoulder at her, after she had been unusually quiet as they made their way outside.

Kirsten quickly shakes off the thought and nods at him, switching back into work mode. "Yeah. Let's go convince some pretentious douche, we like his art so we can nab a criminal."

The neuroscientist gave an amused chuckle as he shook his head. "Quite the patron of the arts, aren't you?" He joked as he started up the car's engine.

The blonde smirked at him from the passengers seat. "Well, you know how a _love_ neon colors." She deadpanned while she put on her seat belt.

"Save all that charm for the gallery opening, Stretch." Cameron teased.

At the end of the night, the two had successfully caught the man they were after, who was promptly taken away to prison. The woman who owned the space where the gallery was being held, also an artist herself, was so grateful that she gifted the duo with one of her art pieces for all their help. Which is how Kirsten and Cameron wound up being stuck with a bright pink sculpture of a hippo, dressed in a tutu, in the back seat of Cameron's car.


End file.
